


You're a... Wolf?

by lavenderlotion



Series: Ficlets for: 'Drabble Challenge: 1-150' [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Full Shift Werewolves, Light Angst, M/M, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: For the prompt: “Well, you’re coming home with me whether you like it or not.”





	You're a... Wolf?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegirlwhoknits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhoknits/gifts).



Stiles had no idea what the hell to do. What—what the hell was the protocol for a situation like this? Unfortunately, Stiles didn’t think there was a handbook for  _ ‘my werewolf boyfriend was cursed by an evil witch and is now a wolf who does not seem to understand English’ _ . It appeared that Stiles was on his own with this one, seeing as even the rest of the pack wasn’t willing to help.

Which… well, Stiles wasn’t all too surprised that the pack would happily throw Peter aside. It wasn’t much different from how things usually worked, honestly, and Stiles wasn’t able to change that. That didn’t mean it didn’t piss him right off, anger bubbling in his chest at how Peter was treated by people who were supposed to be his pack.

At least they had called him to deal with the situation. 

Said pack had taken no time waiting around once Stiles had shown up to the clearing they were all in. Derek had barely explained the situation, saying no more than  _ ‘Peter, feral. Your responsibility,’ _ before he hightailed it out of the woods. Stiles tried to keep lid on his anger—if Peter wouldn't tell the pack off then Stiles wouldn’t do it for him—and instead slowly approached the wolf.

The wolf whose head reached Stiles’ stomach, whose shoulders were level with Stiles’ hip bone. Far larger than any wolf should be, Peter was… well, he was gorgeous. His fur could have obviously once been a rich brown, but it was now beautifully streaked with grey, with his entire underbelly and hair around his nose white. 

He was fucking adorable.

He was always snarling at the empty trail the entire pack had just left by. Peter hadn’t even turned to look at Stiles yet, not that he minded. He had no idea what the hell he was going to do once he got Peter’s attention, and he had to hope that Peter would be coherent enough to know who Stiles was and  _ not _ try to eat him.

“Peter?” Stiles finally asked, because he could only put it off for so long.

Peter turned to him, his lips dropping their snarl and widening into a… smile? Stiles was pretty sure it was a smile. Peter’s tongue was hanging out of his mouth as he breathed heavily. He trotted over to Stiles, nosing at his hand and whining until Stiles began to pet his head.

“Well,” Stiles said, and he kept his voice as stern as possible. “you’re coming home with me whether you like it or not.”

Peter whined again—and Stiles was totally not offended by that, not offended at all—but he followed when Stiles started walking back to his jeep. Peter stayed pressed close to his side, walking alongside with him through the woods. Stiles had no idea what he was going to tell his dad, or how the hell he was going to get Peter back.

“Guess we're going to your apartment,” Stiles said, already knowing he wasn’t going to get any sleep tonight. He would be far too busy reading anything and everything he could to get anything done.

Well, sleep wasn’t nearly as important as getting Peter back to normal. Even if Peter as a wolf was  _ adorable _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> Another steter! I'd say four drabbles is enough for one day, right?  
> I only have four more drabbles of this series left to post, then it is my giveaway fics, then it will be May, which means all of my Sterek Bingo works!
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
